oprp_out_of_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoltan
"I lost everything in that battle - my Nakama, my Ship, and my dreams." The former Yonkou candidate who was Finia's rival, in addition to her final adversary on her path to becoming a Yonkou. The long and drawn out battle amongst the two was dubbed the Cobalt-Sapphire war, a title that arose out of the duos trademark titles. At the end of this long, drawn out war, Zoltan was defeated by Finia in a fierce battle between the two, causing Zoltan's subsequent downfall and Finia's rise to power. Soon after, he accepted the World Governments Shichibukai title. Appearance With a tall, chiseled body, Zoltan is a well built man posessing lean muscles along with his trademark cape and sword. His messy cobalt hair, in addition to his once demon like nature in combat, has led to his title as the "Cobalt demon". Zoltan's wardobe mainly includes a cape of sorts draped around his shoulder, while his main clothing generally involves dark combat garb that offers Zoltan great protection in battle. He is almost always seen with his trust blade at his side, in addition to his unusual glove covering his left hand. Personality A once fierce and ambitious warrior, Zoltan's persona changed drastically after his defeat at the hands of Finia; Having gone from being a ruthless and demonlike warrior, to a lax and easygoing persona characterized by a newfound outlook on life. He no longer strives to become the strongest, instead, he chooses to simply watch the world go by him. Zoltan's new persona is noticeably more sullen, a result of having lost his crew in the outcome of the Cobalt-Saphhire War - An outcome that he blames himself for. Despite this, Zoltan makes a point out of encouraging the next generation, viewing them as the ones who will inevitably replace the current reigning powers. His attitude towards the World Government and the Marines is that of a reluctant ally. He will usually choose to decline their requests, only heeding them when necessary. As a result of his siding with the World Government, he is considered by many to be a worthless shell of his former self - A pitiful wretch that abandoned his own ideals. However, Zoltan doesn't seem to deny these accusations, instead choosing to accept them with a cheery smile. While many believe he would hold a grudge against Finia, he himself has denied this wholeheartedly; Claiming his defeat was the result of his own weakness and nothing more. History (Don't be too brief, but not too long either. This is just a backdrop for your character.) Powers and Abilities Immense Stamina- '''Zoltan is known for his immense stamina and fighting capabilities, being capable of fighting non-stop for days, he is almost never seen tiring during combat. He has been shown recovering from devastating attacks and injuries almost instantaneously, being considered unstoppable in combat. 'Masterful Swordsmanship- '''Having no devil fruit at his disposal, Zoltan's combat style focuses primarily on his swordplay. He has masterful swordsmanship, showing the ability to go against enemies of Yonkou level with just his blade and Haki. He has a wide variety of sword techniques at his disposal, and he will use them when necessary. Weapon '''Durendal: '''This trusty blade of Zoltans is one of the finest in the world. Having been crafted by the famous swordsmith Shinsoku, this blade is of the utmost quality and strength - being capable of going head to head with virtually any other weapon. It is a long blade with an irregular hilt and curvature. *'Sturdyness- 'This blade is extremely durable and sturdy, having been crafted for heavy combat against both devil fruit users and large opponents. It was made from a unique combination of Adamant and Orichalcum metals, in addition to trace amounts of sea stone in order to further counter devil fruit users. *'Devil Fruit nullification- '''Due to containing trace amounts of sea stone, this weapon is highly effective in countering devil fruit users such as Logias, in addition to fending off their special abilities. Haki As a Yonkou level pirate, Zoltan is very powerful; Being capable of utilizing all three forms of Haki proficiently in battle. * Busōshoku Haki- Zoltan is very proficient in the use of Busōshoku Haki, being capable of effortlessly defending himself with it, or even harming Logia devil fruit users. He usually utilizes this form of Haki in conjunction with his swordplay. As a result of having no devil fruit, Zoltan's Busōshoku Haki is exceptionally strong, enabling him to go against Yonkou level devil fruit users such as Finia. * Kenbunshoku Haki- Zoltan has been shown to be very capable in the utilization of this Haki, having been shown using it to sense the events happening across large areas, in addition to using it to possess foresight. * Haoshoku Haki- While rarely using this form of Haki, Zoltan has proven himself a skilled user of this Haki, using it mainly as a means of eliminating weaker enemies without lethal force. Relationships '''Crew Members- As a result of the Cobalt-Sapphire war, virtually all of Zoltan's crew perished due to enemy attacks in the aftermath of the final clash in the war. Other Yonkous were seen taking advantage of Zoltan's injuries, sending their own forces at the severely weakened crew in order to cripple it. Due to this, Zoltan has an intense feeling of guilt that burdens him as he carries on with his life, blaming himself for the deaths of his nakama. World Government & Marines- Zoltan's attitude towards the Marines is one of a reluctant ally, he dislikes the world government and Marines in general, viewing them as riddled with corruption. However, despite this he will usually heed their summons and various other requests, viewing his alliance with the World Government as a necessity. Despite his negative views on the World Government, he does respect a few Marines for their views and battle prowess; An example of this would be the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, Masahiro Hishou. Finia- His relationship with Finia is at best strained. Although he has repeatedly claimed no ill-will towards the new Yonkou, he still recognizes her involvement in the demise of his crew and dreams. He does not hate Finia, yet he doesn't necessary like her either. His long held rivalry with Finia has somewhat fallen apart in the aftermath of the Cobalt-Sapphire war, as he abandoned his aspirations of becoming the strongest Pirate and became a lapdog of the Marines; A irksome detail that continuously haunts Finia, as she views somewhat responsible for his downfall. However, she does not necessarily pity him, as she offered her assistance to the man in the aftermath of the battle, only to be rebutted by the prideful Zoltan, only for him to accept the Marines offer instead. For this, many pirates (including Finia) foster some form of malice towards Zoltan, even in spite of the circumstances he was in/ Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Pirate Category:PC Category:Shichibukai Category:Character Category:Male